In order to perform printing on a print media, such as plastic cards, paper, and the like, printers are known that include a print assembly with a thermal printhead mounted thereon and a print ribbon disposed between the thermal printhead and the print media. The thermal printhead is selectively moveable on the print assembly to bring the thermal printhead and print ribbon into contact with the print media, to thereby print onto the print media. In order to ensure accurate and high quality printing, the thermal printhead must be precisely positioned on the print assembly in order to achieve proper alignment of the thermal printhead relative to the print media when the thermal printhead is brought into contact therewith.
Typically, proper positioning of thermal printheads is performed by the manufacturer during assembly of the printers, with the thermal printheads being locked in position once the desired position is achieved. Each printer, however, is generally used for a different purpose, such that the position of the printhead(s) in one printer is not the same as the position of the printhead(s) in another printer. Although the printer can be manufactured with the printhead(s) being properly positioned based upon the particular end use of the printer and based upon information provided by the intended user, often times it is found that the exact position has not been achieved once the printer, or the printhead assembly, is positioned within its actual operating environment. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to adjust the printhead(s) at the location where the printer is to be used, in order to achieve precise positioning of the printhead(s).
Further, since thermal printheads are prone to wear, they need periodic replacement with new thermal printheads. However, printhead replacement may alter the positioning of the printhead, requiring that the replacement printhead be properly positioned. Therefore, it would also be beneficial to be able to replace a printhead without altering the precise positioning thereof.
What is needed then is a printhead assembly in which the thermal printhead can be simply and easily positioned after assembly of the printer and at the location of use of the printer, and which allows printhead replacement without altering the position of the printhead.